


The Man in the Hall

by miraclemira



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Ironman, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, HALL OF FAME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Stark, a small boy who wandered the large mansion he lived in for the only entertainment was never allowed in certain rooms until one day his father left a door unlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His feet padded the tile floors as he ran through the large building. This building, it was his home, the only home he had known. His mother worked, his father worked, his other relatives all worked. He was alone in a house that held so many secrets he wasn't allowed to know. One room he wasn't allowed in, one that was always locked except when his family wore black and walked inside. His brown eyes gazed at the large door, its golden handle intriguing him as he pulled it down. His father must have left unlocked his father kept it unlocked so he could look. He had to. That's what the young boy believed. As the door creaked open and he tiptoed inside, his mouth opened in amazement. 

"Woah." He paused and looked at the statues that stood to the sides. Their height making the small boy look even smaller. The marble in which they were sculpted out of and the sun shining through the tall windows reflected so perfectly, more beautiful than the boy had ever seen. 

"Heya." A man stood behind him as he looked at one of the statues. The man was small, but an adult for sure, he looked weak and frail. 

"Who are you?" The young boy asked. 

"Don't you love these statues?" The man looked up, "See that one?" He pointed. "That's Quicksilver. He was one the fastest men alive, and that's Phil Coulson, but he's not really dead. Don't know why your father keeps him around." 

The boy chuckled a little before peering at the third statue, "What about him?" 

"I don't know who that is. Who do you think it is?" He smiled. 

"I dunno." He frowned, "Dad's never let me in here before, says it's a room full of bad memories." 

"I wouldn't say they're bad memories." The man looked at the young boy and smiled, "They're simply people who, well... They're heroes sitting in a hall of fame."

"You mean Ironman and the Hulk?" The young boy smiled with excitement. 

"Yea, like Ironman and the Hulk." The man gave a soft laugh. "I didn't catch your name, kid."

"Oh, it's Grant. James Grant Stark." The man's cheeks turned a gentle pink as he looked at the young boy. When a car honked outside, the boy's face froze, and he darted back into the large house, shutting the door behind him. The man watched him leave, knowing he'd be back tomorrow. It was a genuine thing for a kid to keep coming back as long as curiosity intrigued him. The man turned towards the radiant statue he said he didn't know because he didn't know who that was, and yet he seemed almost familiar with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy woke up from a hideous nightmare, his eyes were glossed with fear and his body perspiring. He clung to his stuffed Hulk in desperation as he ran passed the locked door and towards his parents' room, but the door intrigued him. It filled his mind with something he hadn't known yet, something that drew him to opening the door. As he walked inside the room, his eyes widened as he stood at the unknown statue that's body gleamed in the moonlight. 

"Who are you?" He frowned and ghosted his hand around the bottom of the statue. 

"Why, that's Captain America." The man appeared behind him. 

"But why would he be here?" The boy looked at him. 

"Because he's a hero, I guess?" The man shrugged. 

"Daddy doesn't talk about him like he does the others." Grant looked down a little with a soft frown. "He always talks about Pietro and Coulson, but never Captain America."

The man frowned, his rosy cheeks turning pale. He didn't say anything after that, he couldn't. He figured Tony wouldn't talk about Captain America, but after all this time he didn't?

"Mister?" Grant turned to face him, "I- I had a bad nightmare.." He began to cry softly, "Could you tell me a story?" 

"Of course, kid. Take a seat." He laughed and sat in front of him, "Once, back in the days way before you were born was a kid. He was frail, kind of weak at times. He was always the last kid to get picked for games, but he didn't care. He had his friends, the one's that knew him for who he was a person and not for what he looked like." He continued on the story, telling of how he slayed the beast, became a knight, and saved the princess. The kid was well pleased and went to sleep. He told the man he would return again, but the man wasn't sure he would. 

Later that night, the man roamed the room. His eyes fixated on the statue of the World War II hero. He pondered empty questions craving an answer, but he never got any. 

\--

When day light broke, Grant pattered into the hall again. His smile plastered to his face, his eyes full of joy. He seemed excited as he saw he called for the man. 

"Guess what!" Grant exclaimed.

"What is it?" The man laughed. 

"Mommy's taking me to the zoo. Ain't it cool?" He reached out for him and the man hugged him back. 

"Course it is. You should get going then." He started to push him out the door when the young boy was caught. Dead in his tracks. His father was standing there with a grumpy look across his face and his eyes filled with anger. 

"I told you, you were not allowed in here!" He shouted sternly, "Go finish getting dressed, now." He barked and crossed his arms as the boy raced out of the room and upstairs. The man hid behind on the statues as Tony began to walk towards the statues. The one that caught his eye was the biggest statue in the room, Captain America. His shield was held mighty in his arms, his helmet across his face with a small smile.   
His face was full of anger mixed with pain, but full of something he couldn't place as he watched him. Tony took a large breath before leaving the now cold and dark room. 

"Something's wrong, Pepper." Tony spoke outside of the room. 

"Why do you say that?" She frowned and peeked inside, "It looks the same to me."

"He was talking to someone in there." Tony grabbed her hands, "But there's no one."

"You're being overprotective." She placed her hand on his cheek, "Come to the zoo with us and the gang?" 

'The gang?' The man thought. 

"Maybe another time. I need to find out what's going on." He kissed her on the cheek before locking the door and leaving. 

He was alone again now. Alone in his thoughts, alone in the darkness. Just alone.


End file.
